Blue Legs Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS --PIC--- To begin this quest in the desertic city of Kha Tsar, we must go to any ship, before anything we must get 4 pieces to build an amulet that is necessary in the quest, so we must look for the parts of the amulet in different places throughout Kha Zar, let's go! Just follow the blue line to the palace and go down to the floor below where it is marked. Once you get down there, go here: When going down we keep following the blue line until arriving at some stairs, we go down and we continue here: We advance to the marked circle and find a small basin with water, this is a quest that gives us the first piece of the amulet, seeing the photograph above. 2) Second piece: The lower city. Once obtained the first piece we must leave the palace, once you have left it, follow the following map: We must reach the lower city, the forgotten side of Kha Zar, when you reach the point marked with the blue circle on the map, we must opens the quest that is in the ruins, here: 3) The nomad camps. After the second piece we must go to the desert and find a nomad camp that is said to have one of the pieces, we follow the following map: We open the quest in one of the tents of the nomads, in the entrance, which is marked in the picrture below: 4) The Djinn City. Continue along the desert to Akkanar, the city Djinn, follow the following maps: After arriving at the marked blue circles we climbed a stone staircase and we continue here; And then here: We get to where the Djinn, we must follow up to where the blue circles are and open a watchdog statue, shown in the next picture: Finally we have our 4 pieces, now we must return to the city of Kha Zar, once you have done, you must find Zobec, a merchant who will be in charge of putting together Koshei's amulet parts. IMPORTANT NOTE!!: Remember to have the 50 platinum coins when you give Zobec the pieces, because if you do not have them and give him the pieces, he will stole them and he will not give you the amulet! Once you have returned to the city follow the following map that guide us to Zobec: Once we got to where Zobec already with our amulet pieces we talked with him: Player: hi Zobec: Akahry Playername... I sense your intentions... hehe... I can craft you THE amulet if you bring me the broken pieces of one. Player: broken pieces Zobec: Oh.... yes.. the legends are ture... My pirce is 5000 gold coins... Its time to make the things borken unbroken. Tell me now. Yes or no??' '''''Player: yes Zobec: Here is your item! Zobec will give us the armed Koshei's amulet. Now we must return to the palace of Kha Zar, as in the beginning, once you get there, go to the floor below. Follow the map below: Go down: And again, now we go to the bottom and down a stair: We continue to the bottom: We went down to a large gallery and crossed it: We went up a few small rooms and took a long corridor, we advanced: We go down and get here, just follow the consecutive maps: And there: And there: Later there: We finally advance through the long corridor, when we reach the end there will be a teleport by lever that will ask the Koshei's the deathless amulet, we use the amulet and we go to the room where Koshei is, after defeating him will give us a new a loot of Koshei The Deathless Amulet as a prize In the loot, after defeating it we will have access to the room of the prize, it is important to mention that to the south side of the one of the room of the boss there are 5 doors with red latch that we must cross to leave the room (we can only pass trough the doors if we did the 4 small quests of the amulet and defeat Koshei ourselves), once died the monster we must leave the room, and we return by the long hallway until a door of red handle corresponding of the first room to the left on the way, now we will be able to enter and will find there the chest of the prize. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS